


契约

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 科学家民×仿生人诺罗渽民第一人称
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 7





	契约

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【竹马】寄居蟹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544477) by [ConfidenceLevel_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36). 



> *本篇为《寄居蟹》衍生，更多内容请移步上方链接  
> *因为某人总是打擦边球，所以我只好自己做饭吃（。）

“我想看看渽民，像渽民看着我一样。”李帝努忽然说。一种奇怪的求知欲望从他心底燃烧起来，他开始觉得口干舌燥。但是真的等到罗湖民倚在床上、一只手拎着腰带，浴袍从他撑着自己那一侧的肩膀滑下来时李帝努却脸红了。他这才意识到他们的姿势也和之前的人体观测不一样：李帝努跪在床上，双腿圆规一样划出罗湖民骨盆的宽度。

“渽民，告诉我。教教我。为什么我的身体对你很重要，我要怎么珍惜这幅身体——”

罗渽民第一人称

我感到舌面上扫过一丝凉意，才发现自己的双唇并不是紧抿着了，而是张开一条缝，像要说些什么的样子——难怪李帝努一直用很期待的眼神看着我。

可我该说些什么呢？我努力不让自己去碰他跨在我身侧的大腿，或者轻薄布料下细窄的腰肢，我看到他的性器在两腿之间顶出一个小包，竟感到有些眩晕，喉咙里也涩得不行，直到李帝努开始用颤抖的手触摸我裸露在外的胸口，我才反应过来现在这诡异的架势，是准备发生什么——但他的手心太热了，甚至有点湿，他说渽民好热，我就鬼使神差地解开了他的扣子，从锁骨到小腹，每一寸白皙的肌肤都比任何时候都要扎得我眼睛疼。

我好嫉妒他，我嫉妒他的一切以至于想要狠狠地占有他、甚至成为他；我好恨他，我恨他占据了我的身体，在我被即将被命运吞噬的时候，还要用这具身体来勾引我，  
“渽民，好热、好难受...要怎么做，拜托你...帮帮我吧。”他攥着我的衣领，不敢把它扒下去，明明一边已经掉到肘间了，另一边还轻飘飘地挂在肩头上，我稍微动作一下就挣脱出来。有什么烫烫的东西滴在了我下腹上，那里有一根突起的青筋，透明的液体顺着脉路流进了更加私密的地方。

然后李帝努的手就伸进去了。他的手指没入毛发间，握住一根让他觉得熟悉又陌生的东西，我倒抽一口凉气，想制止他，但浑身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着要进入他，这个人正骑在我身上，扭动着腰肢，用勃起的阴茎来蹭我的。他问，我做得对吗？渽民，这样你舒服吗？我想制止他，所以我掐住他的腰，却一翻身把他压在了身下。

他解了扣的睡衣挂在臂弯里，有种欲拒还迎的美感。我打心底萌生出一股想将他拆吃入腹的冲动，就埋下身去咬他胸前劲道的肌肉，在他乳首一周留下牙印，他浑身打着颤，掌心包裹住我的后颈，不知道是想摁下去还是拉起来，我拽住他的裤头，向下拉扯时他主动抬高的臀部给了我答案。

我跪在他腿间，想要掰开他的膝盖时，却被他用了点力气地反抗了。他不知道我要做什么，但他对一切我即将对他做的事情都感到非常兴奋，从他腿间器官上跳动的血管可以看得出来。我很不温柔地扇了他那里一下，他加倍哽咽着夹紧了腿。“不让我看吗？”李帝努咬着下唇，又要掉眼泪，“不、不是...”对抗我的力量小了一点，我得以将他的大腿摆向两边。我的眼神赤裸裸地落在他那处，他的膝盖在我手下不止地颤抖，很艰难地抬起来夹住了我的腰，手指头绕一圈勾住我的腰带，轻轻一拽就扯开来，我的浴衣前襟大敞。他看到我下面和他一样硬挺的阴茎，眼神更蒙上一层雾色，用脚后跟将我压下来，“渽民，快告诉我要怎么做...好奇怪...被你看的、浑身都很烫...帮帮我吧——”

我被他的淫荡气得太阳穴“突突”跳，不敢相信眼前的人竟然能将无知发挥这样淋漓尽致的地步，我有点失去耐心地脱掉了浴衣，手伸下去扣住他两瓣臀，拖着他的腰朝自己下体一带，他臀缝间隐秘的穴口就与我的龟头相碰撞了。他吃惊地轻喘了一声，面色潮红得不像话，我没有可以用来润滑的东西，就一只手握着他的性器，一只手伸到他嘴边。我用指肚按压他的下唇，时不时碰到他牙齿，他就愈把嘴张开，也不知道这样是为什么，下意识地就将我的手指含了进去，舌尖绕着圆柱状的轮廓打转，眼神还特别无辜，像在问：这样对吗？

我的耳朵好烫好烫，脸上也很烫，理智都被烧断了，只觉得很烦，加快了手上撸动的速度，他开始发出小猫一样的嘤咛声，嘴巴吸着我的力气变小了，最后牙关全启地大喘气，呻吟都像被堵在了嗓子眼里一样闷闷的，我就更加深入地去捅他的喉咙。他在窒息前射了出来，握着我的手腕把我的手指拔出来，躲到一边去干呕。

“帝努，腿再打开一点。”我没什么耐心地说，把他的精液抹在他身下，又用沾了唾液的手指来扩张，李帝努用手背堪堪遮住嘴巴，眨巴着泪汪汪的小狗一样温顺的眼睛看我。我没多作解释，跟他解释了也没用，是这样想的，就扶着自己的东西进去了。那一下他叫得特别大声，我才放进去一个头，只能按摩着那绷紧的入口处安抚他，他抓着我的手臂，留下一条条红痕，哭着说渽民、渽民我好像很疼...这样对吗？最后整根没入的时候我已经被他挠出血了，忍得脑门全是汗，下体也开始小幅度地摆动起来，抽插的角度并不刁钻，床震动的模式倒是离谱，李帝努一直在用类似于血债血偿的方式试图抵消自己的痛苦，我也不好受，努力在里面找到了那个会让他舒服的点，就主攻那处。

李帝努彻底崩溃了。陌生的快感迅速侵袭了他全身，他反手揪着头顶的床单，胳膊上青筋暴起，光这样看还以为他在生气，脸上却全是被情欲支配的失神模样，我想碾碎他，这几乎和碾碎一只蚂蚁一样简单，因为他和蚂蚁一样无力、一样单纯。这样的单纯是不配在世界上存活下去的。

李帝努他是靠我的施舍生存下来的吗？我是他的创造者，也是终结者，更是彻头彻尾的追求者，是我在向他讨要本就属于他的东西，他生来就拥有的、而我正在失去的东西——这具完美的身体，和他正在虚度的光阴。

“渽民，在哭吗？”我在模糊的视线中找到李帝努的脸，和他伸过来给我擦眼泪的手——“别碰，”我侧着脸躲开，“为什么要哭？”我问。“我、我不知道...”“我问你，为什么要哭？”李帝努抹了一下自己眼底的水迹，“我不知道...”“你可以知道，”我在他体内深顶一记，“帝努，这很重要。”“因为我疼...渽民，因为我疼。”“可我进去之前你就哭了。”“因为我想要你...想要你教教我，我想摸你...我太想摸你了，为什么我会那么想要你...太难受了，渽民...你再动一动吧...”

我该怎么向他解释这些本来就不需要被解释的东西？欲望、本能，羞耻心......像癌症一样生长在人的身体里的、摘不掉的，被一点一点放大的，越来越贪婪、要将人吞噬的......李帝努已经被欲望吞噬了，脆弱无知的他，可怜的他，被我的欲望吞噬了，而不知道欲望为何物的他正被这种情绪支配着、扭曲着，在高潮边缘试探着，他攀上来啄我的嘴唇，神情迷离，呼出的气体潮湿滚烫，  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”我感到一股轻飘飘的恐惧由心发出，迅速侵袭了全身血液。李帝努又要哭了，他鼻头和眼尾都红彤彤的，“渽民，你让我很害怕。”“你应该害怕我。”“为什么呢？”“你问了太多问题了。”太多我答不上来的问题——而我并不享受这种感觉。

fin.


End file.
